diario de un amor
by kotoko-noda
Summary: Él le contaría una historia, ella escucharía, la historia de su vida… kaixfemrei


_**Summary:**_

_Él le contaría una historia, ella escucharía, la historia de su vida…_

_**Story Notes:**_

_Si volví, resurgí de entre las cenizas xD oh dios han de querer matarme por no continuar mis demás locuras…pero es que no pude evitar la idea de hacer esto…espero sea de su agrado…_

_**Advertencias:**_

_Kai x Fem Rei (si, señoras y señores esto es un Rei mujer), posible lemon a futuro, muerte de un personaje_

_**Género:**_

_Romántico, drama_

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_Para Dana (Faighta) porque siempre me alegra el día con sus ideas y porque sus fics son geniales los invito a leerlos_

_Para Felicia porque es genial y tiene los mismos yaoisqueos gustos xD_

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**_

_Ninguna, solo que espero le den una oportunidad a esto_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El alegre cantar de las aves que revoloteaban alegres alrededor, los tenues rayos del sol que apenas si iluminaban el día, la suave brisa que viene después de un día de lluvia, hacían de aquella una hermosa mañana. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo el fresco aire golpear contra su rostro, si, en definitiva, aquella era una linda mañana.

Sintió un peso extra en aquella banca, inmediatamente abrió los ojos para poder observar a la persona que ahora se había sentado a su lado. Era un hombre, probablemente de su misma edad, su cabello era blanquecino con algunos tintes azules que, suponía, fue en algún tiempo su verdadero color de cabello. El hombre, sintiéndose observado posó sus rojizos orbes sobre esa persona.

-"¿de casualidad no hemos visto antes?"- pregunto ella con curiosidad, no conocía a ese hombre, pero tenía esa sensación de que le era extrañamente familiar

El hombre sonrió con cierto aire de tristeza –"¿te gustaría escuchar una historia?"- le mostro una especie de libro que este sostenía entre sus manos

Ella le miro con cierta interrogación en su mente, pero accedió a ello –"¿de qué trata la historia?"- pregunto con curiosidad ante el libro

-"es una historia un poco larga, pero te gustara"- aseguró él, procediendo a abrir el libro que sostenía en sus manos

Le contaría una historia, la historia de su vida…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El pitido del tren le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones –"oh, no, ya es tarde"- apresuro el paso, aventurándose entre la multitud de gente que partía a sus destinos –"con permiso"- se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, no podía creer que se le hubiese hecho tan tarde ¡y todo era culpa de sus hermanos! ¡Que no entendían que ella tenía que usar el baño también!

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, esa mañana se había levantado tarde, sus hermanos habían acaparado el baño (cuestión de "ya se paso tu turno aguántate") y para colmo ¡ni siquiera había comido! .Ese día, en definitiva nada podía salir bien para ella.

Suspiro, sabía que no debía haberse ofrecido para ir a recoger a sus tíos a la estación de trenes, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su padre trabajaba y su madre cuidaba de sus hermanitos, su hermano mayor no estaba en casa y por ende ella era la única disponible.

Continuo corriendo entre la multitud hasta que sintió chocar con algo, inevitablemente la inercia la hizo caer. Se sobó su parte trasera, la caída había sido algo dura, levanto la vista dispuesta a gritarle al causante de ello, mas, enmudeció al ver al causante. Fijo sus orbes doradas fijamente sobre ese par de ojos tan rojos como el carmín.

Él le extendió la mano ayudándole a levantarse, sostuvo su mano sin soltarla y ninguno perdió el contacto visual con el otro. La impresión que ambos se habían llevado había sido tan grande que, en ese momento tan solo existían ellos dos y nadie más.

-"Rei te hemos estado buscando aru"- se acerco una mujer asiática de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color junto con un hombre de cabellos claros y ojos violetas –"suerte que Iván te alcanzo a ver sino jamás te hubiéramos encontrado aru"-

La pelinegra parpadeo confusa por unos segundos al verles, de repente cayó en cuenta de el porqué estaba ahí, se sintió apenada cuando noto que en ningún momento había soltado la mano del joven de cabellos azulados –"lo siento…"- soltó su agarre aun avergonzada

El joven de ojos rojizos se disculpo y se alejo, no sin antes, echarle una última mirada a la joven de cabellos azabaches. Esbozo una sonrisa para sí, el haber acompañado a su abuelo ese día no había resultado tan malo después de todo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Notas finales del capítulo:**_

_Si una tontería lo sé, pero no es tan malo se los aseguro, tan solo denle una oportunidad a esta cosa xD_

_¿Merece esto un review?_


End file.
